The Biggest Halloween Party Ever!
by Christal-R
Summary: It was the biggest party that no one will ever forget. The three brands have come together to celebrate Halloween! But what wacky things can anyone expect from this night? ::Two Shot, Halloween Special:: Final Chapter posted! Read if you dare, hehe.
1. Part 1

**A/N: This is a short story that I thought of to write for Halloween lol. Due to writer's block, I haven't gotten the whole thing done on time but whatever lol. I'm gonna post it up even though I'm late lol. I don't really celebrate Halloween to be honest but I'm writing this for fun, lol. Anyways, here's the first part to the short story. Not sure if the second part will be the last of it, lol. Please review and I'll try to get it done asap! Hope you enjoy it, happy reading!**

**The Biggest Halloween Party Ever!**

**Synopsis: It was the biggest party that no one will ever forget. The three brands have come together to celebrate Halloween! But what wacky things can anyone expect from this grand event? **

* * *

**Part 1**

It was Halloween. It was the day for trick or treating, for the jack-o-laterns to be glowing outside people's houses and of course for people to be dressed up in their colourful costumes. But what could be better than to have the biggest Halloween party where all three brands of the wrestling industry to take a day off to celebrate this special holiday.

This event took place at an ancient mansion that Vince founded two weeks ago. The mansion was well maintained and only the windows and a few doors that needed replacement. Since Halloween was coming close, Mr. McMahon decided to have a Halloween party, right in that mansion. It would be his biggest one ever for all the superstars of the three brands would attend.

It was going to be a great night.

And an unforgettable one at that.

He smirked at the most brilliant idea he had.

_This should be fun. Yeah, a Halloween party with no DX and no Hornswoggle. _

He would hate it if his illegitimate son and the duo he despised the most would come over to his party and to humiliate him in front of the lots of superstars who would be attending the event. He would make sure of that.

The night of the party finally approached. The Coach was in charge of greeting the guests at the door.

"Hello ladies," said the Coach as the three girls entered. "I'm glad that you can make it."

"Well I'm glad Vince invited us," said Kelly and smiled. "That was very nice of him."

"Yes indeed," said Coach. "Invitations please?"

The trio known as Extreme Expose handed him the invitations and then they walked over to the spacious area.

"This party is great," said Brian Kendrick. He was dressed up as his favorite childhood superhero, Spiderman.

"It sure is," said Paul London. He was dressed as Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean. "Does Wonder Woman need anything?"

Mickie giggled. "I do need a drink though. I'm getting thirsty from all the dancing."

"Alright," said Paul. "And what about the Vampiress?"

"Yes please," said Ashley and laughed.

Paul and Brian went over to the long table where the drinks and snacks were served. At the serving table, they met two of the fellow Raw superstars who were having their punches. John Cena was Super Cena (he was dressed in a Super Man costume) and Randy Orton was Dracula.

"Hey guys," said Brian.

"Whoa," said John as he looked at the person dressed in a red and blue costume. "Looks like I'm gonna have some competition."

Brian laughed. "You think?"

"Yeah I didn't think that I would see Spiderman," said John. "Can you see though? Can you actually breathe through that mask?"

"Yes John," said Brian with a roll of the eyes, although John couldn't see it but his tone of sarcasm said a lot.

John held up a hand in mid air. "How many fingers do I have?"

"Five," said Brian.

"How about now?"

"Four."

"Now?"

"Three."

"Okay…how about now?"

"You're doing the 'You can't see me!'"

"Damn, Spider Man does have good eye sight."

The four guys laughed and Randy slapped his best friend on the back of his head.

"Duh John," said Randy. "He has the mesh eye inserts so he can see. Otherwise he would have knocked someone out by now."

"True," said John and grinned. "And what do we have here?" John looked up and down as he observed Paul's costume and said, "We've got Jack Sparrow! You definitely kick ass in the last movie, man."

"Thank you," said Paul. "Would you like an autograph while you're at it?"

John laughed. "No but a sword would be ni-"

John gasped as Paul held up a sword up to John's heart and said with a smirk, "Don't even think about it."

Super Cena held his hands up in defense. "Okay okay I wouldn't even bother ask."

"So Randy, you're Dracula?" Brian asked.

"That's right," said Randy. He flashed out a big smile to show off his long pointy fangs.

"Oh wow," said Brian. "Look at that!"

"You drank any blood yet?" Paul joked.

Randy laughed. "No. But I will…" He looked across at a group of girls talking across the room and then said, "Eventually."

"If you dare to come near Torrie," John warned and pointed a finger to him. "Your ass is mine."

"I thought that suppose to be Buffy's job?" said Randy, referring to the girl who was the protagonist from the TV show _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._

"Well she's not here now, is she?" John asked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Plus my mighty punch could make you see the stars up on the ceiling."

"Uh John there _are_ stars up on the ceiling," said Randy as he pointed up to where the glow in the dark stars were sticking onto the black ceiling.

John frowned. "Try to make Super Cena angry and then we'll see what happens."

Meanwhile, the divas were having a blast as well. Torrie was Cinderella, Brooke was Jungle Girl, Kelly was a gangster, Layla was an army girl, Mickie was Wonder Woman, Ashley was a Vampiress and Maria was the Angel.

"I wonder where Mr. McMahon is," said Brooke. "Have you guys seen him since you came in?"

"No we haven't," said Torrie. "It's weird though. Of course we've seen Coach at the door but we didn't ask about him."

"Probably wants to make a special entrance," said Mickie.

"Well knowing him, how could he not?" Kelly said and laughed.

"Exactly right?" said Layla. "So where's Melina? I thought she said she's gonna come on with a hottest costume around."

"Who cares?" said Mickie. "Just as long as…"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence and her jaw was dropped to the floor instantly. So was the other diva as she saw Mickie.

"You're Wonder Woman?!" they said in unison.

"Wow, so this is her idea of a costume," said Kelly and let out a laugh. "Imagine that."

--------------

"I think that this party is the most brilliant idea ever," Regal beamed.

"Yes I agree with you Regal," said Coach. "But remember that we have to be sure that Hornswoggle is ten feet away from this door."

"I know. But we shouldn't worry too much. All the doors and windows are locked so there's no chance of him coming inside."

Coach smirked. "Regal, I believe that this is gonna be the night that no one will ever forget."

------------

"Hey Kenny, nice costume," Lance Cade started to say. He grinned.

"Whatever."

Kenny Dykstra wasn't in his best mood because he bought the wrong costume. He was supposed to be Robin Hood but instead he was Peter Pan.

_I hate this costume! It makes me look so childish!_

At least no one else had the same problem he had.

Trevor laughed. He was dressed as Batman while Lance Cade was Robin.

"So wait, you're Peter Pan?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah Trevor," Kenny said rather rudely. "What do you think I look like? A human cabbage?"

"Hey I'm only asking," said Trevor. "No need to be all grumpy. I think you're cute….in the costume that is."

Kenny Dykstra shot an angry glare at Trevor Murdoch. He never wanted to be Peter Pan but that was the only costume he got so he had no other choice.

"You know what would be good?" Trevor asked.

"What's that?" Kenny asked.

"If you have Tinkerbell with you."

"Yeah that would be good," said Lance, grinning.

Kenny made a roll of his eyes. "Yeah sure. Well there's no girl here all dressed up as some fairy for all I know. So you won't be seeing me with her."

"Yoo-hoo Peter Pan!"

Kenny turned around and his eyes grew wide with astonishment. He wished he hadn't turned. But he just did and saw the blonde woman waving at him. She wore a simple lime green dress and her wings were attached to it. She also had a wand in her hand.

"Looks like you've got one now," Lance chuckled.

"And a pretty one too," said Trevor.

"No!" Kenny screamed in horror and then he ran off.

"Come back Kenny!" said Jillian Hall as she passed Trevor and Lance when she was chasing Kenny. "We look so cute together!"

Trevor and Lance laughed. Then they turned to the muscular man all painted up in green and wearing a pair of ripped purple jeans.

Yes you guessed it. Batista was the Incredible Hulk.

"Now that's a walking cabbage if I do say so myself," said Trevor.

"I think so too," said Lance. They started to laugh at Batista.

"Laugh again or I'll turn you both into mashed potatoes."

Lance and Trevor stopped laughing instantly.

"Vince specifically said no fighting," Lance quickly said in defense.

Batista grinned. "I wasn't going to start one. I'm just warning you."

----------

"Well so far so good," said Regal. "Everybody's enjoying themselves."

"Yep," said Coach. "Oh here comes Mr. McMahon."

Mr. McMahon was all smiling as he was dressed up as Julius Caesar. They both had something in common. They were both great leaders. He went up to the stage that has been set up in the middle of very spacious room. He took the microphone and patted his hand on it to test it and of course to get everyone's attention. The Coach turned off the music from the stereo and then everyone stopped dancing. They started to wonder why the music went off like that until the Coach and Regal got the crowd to settle down a bit .Soon the room was in silence when Mr. McMahon began to speak.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the grand Halloween party. I hope that you all are having a wonderful time. So are you?"

The crowd said nothing. Then someone said,

"Yes sir, we definitely are!"

"Shut up Coach! I wasn't talking to you!" Mr. McMahon spat. "I invited you people here and you can't answer me?! I said did you all have a great time tonight?!"

"YES!"

"That's much better," said Vince with a smirk. "This speech is not intended to be long so…"

Then the lights went off. There were a few shrieks made from the girls but the talking continued on.

"What the hell?! Said Mr. McMahon. "Is there a blackout?!"

Then the lights turned back on a few seconds later.

"Oh good," said Mr. McMahon. "So where was I? Oh yes I was about to say that…"

"Hello down there!"

Mr. McMahon hated being interrupted. But this time it was different. He was in mere shock of a voice of someone that he didn't expect to hear.

_Oh no…please don't like it be…._

But unfortunately it was, to his dismay. As he looked up, his nightmare had been realized.

But the crowd seemed to be pleased about it as they cheered enthusiastically. He turned around and looked up at the top floor. There was someone standing over at the railing.

Mr. McMahon shook his head. No this couldn't be. How did _he_ manage to get inside? All the doors and windows were locked! So the only access was the front door!  
_  
How the hell did he get here?_

"Greeting my friends," said Hunter Helmsley in a posh voice. He was dressed as a king. Well the idea suited him well since he was known as the 'King of Kings' in the four sided ring. The cape. The crown. The staff in hand. He definitely looked like the king.

"I have arrived to attend this lovely event that is the Halloween party."

Hunter looked down and saw his boss standing in the middle of the stage with s shocked look on his face. He smiled at him and waved.

"Hey Vince. Nice dress, it suits you well."

The crowd burst out laughing. Mr. McMahon gritted his teeth with anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Mr. McMahon spat. "How dare you crashed into my party?!"

"Well we didn't actually…crash in…we just making a surprise appearance…so surprise!"

"What? A surprise? I don't believe a…"

Mr. McMahon blinked.

"Wait a minute…did you just say we?"

"Yeah," said Hunter with a smirk. Then a new face appeared beside him, behind the black eye mask. Shawn Michaels was dressed up as Zorro.

"Hiya Vince!" said Shawn.

"Oh no…" Mr. McMahon groaned. It was worse than he thought.

The duo De-Generation X had crashed the party.

Shawn had his eyes scanning at the people down at the bottom floor as if he was looking for a particular someone.

"Uh Hunter where's Vince?"

"Shawn he's down there, how can you not see him?"

"See him where?"

"On the stage?"

"On the...ohhh!" said Shawn as he realized that Vince was standing in the middle of the stage. "Sorry Vince! I though you were Cleopatra for a second there."

"Cleopatra doesn't look like that!" said Hunter.

"Oh yeah you're right," said Shawn. "She's not that ugly."

The crowd roared with laughter. Vince was enraged by this. How dare they insult the host?

"HOW DARE YOU TWO INSULT ME?!"

"Hey I didn't insult you," said Hunter. "Shawn just said that you're ugly and I agree with him."

"JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I WANNA KNOW HOW THE HELL YOU TWO GOT IN HERE!"

"What's the magic word?" Shawn asked.

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!"

"Wrong, you're supposed to say Sectumsempra," said Hunter.

"Sectu-whazza?" Shawn asked in a confused tone.

"It's pronounced-"

"Have you been reading Harry Potter again?" Shawn asked as he raised a brow.

"Uh…no," Hunter said nervously. "Well kinda. I was reading the Chamber of Secrets and I reach to the part with the dueling club."

"You said you finished with it!"

"I did finish but I meant with the first book! I'm reading the second one now!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Shawn and Hunter stopped and turned to Mr. McMahon at the same time. They were now quiet.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION DAMNIT AND I DEMAND AN ANSWER RIGHT NOW!" Mr. McMahon imploded.

"Okay fine," said Shawn. "You want an answer? You're getting one!" Tell him Hunter."

"Why me?" Hunter asked.

"I did enough talking."

"What are you talking about? I did the most talking here."

"BOTH OF YOU ARE GONNA ANSWER IT!"

"Okay okay," Shawn retorted. "Geez, keep your shirt…or dress on."

The crackling of laughing from the background got Mr. McMahon very angry. DX dared to come into his party uninvited and they still found a way to embarrass him.

"Apparently there's a secret door outside the mansion that takes you to the library," said Shawn.

"There is?" Super Cena asked.

"Oh yeah," said Hunter. "It's by the-"

Shawn shushed him. "Shh! It's a secret!"

"Sorry!"

"There's a secret door?" Vince asked.

"Yeah but who cares?" said Hunter. "Hey everybody, DX is here!"

The crowd cheered madly.

Hunter smirked. "Alright so let me ask you this: Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"No, I said ARE YOU REA-DAY?!"

"YES!"

"To all the people in attendance, Lllllet's get ready to par-tayyyy!!!!!"

The crowd shouted with excitement.

"And if you're down with that," said Shawn. "Then we just got two words for ya…"

"SUCK IT!"

"Ummm…" Shawn began. He looked at Hunter and then turned to the crowd. "Not tonight."

The crowd laughed.

"But really, notice that I didn't say if you're _not_ with that and then you could say…what you guys just said. Anyway, since this is a special party then we'll move on to something else. So I'll start again. If you guys are down with that then we just got two words for ya…"

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other and smiled. They held their arms out and said in unison, "Happy Halloween!"

The crowd clapped and whooped with excitement as Mr. McMahon gritted his teeth in anger let alone annoyance. But what he should be worried about was the little man that was standing behind DX. His hands were rubbing together with excitement. He couldn't wait to give his dad the scare of his life…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: If you would like me to continue let me know, lol.**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: I know it's been forever lol...but this was my plan to post this next part for this year's Halloween. So here it is! lol. **

**This is the final part to this story. I hope it's worth the wait lol.**

**Enjoy and happy reading! **

* * *

**Part 2**

Hornswoggle began to tug onto Shawn's pants. Shawn peered down at him briefly.

"Oh is it ready?" Shawn asked in a low tone. Hornswoggle made a quick nod with excitement.

"Hunter," Shawn whispered. "It's ready."

"It is?"

"That's what the little guy says."

Hunter turned to Hornswoggle who nodded to confirm the answer. He smirked.

"Alright then. I'll keep on talking to stall Mr. McMahon while you make the call."

"Okay. Ooh, oh, oh, oh!"

"What?"

"You just made a rhyme. Stall and call!" Shawn grinned. "Isn't that cool?"

"Shawn this is not the time for poetry!"

"Oh right, gotcha." Shawn unclipped the walkie talkie from the side of his pants. "Be right back."

As Shawn left, Hunter turned back to the crowd. Now for the next part of the plan.

Distract Mr. McMahon.

"Where did Shawn go?" someone asked.

"Oh he has to make a phone call but he'll be back."

"Oh no no no! I want you both out of here!"

Apparently there was someone who was still not happy.

You guessed it.

"But you can't kick us out. Otherwise your party will be boring. Everyone wants DX at their party, don't you guys think so?"

"YES!" The crowd exclaimed.

"I rest my case." Hunter smirked. Shawn appeared back on his side seconds later.

"Everything is all set," Shawn told him in his ear.

"Good. It's time to play the game then."

"Yes," Shawn made a smirk in return. They looked down at Hornswoggle and made a thumbs up for him. Everything was in place.

Now they had to wait for it to be executed.

"Where's my security?!" Vince roared, stomping on the stage. "I wan them out of there NOW!"

"But hold up Vince, hold up. We can't leave without letting someone to give you a surprise present first!"

"Who is it?"

The DX duo smirked before they bend down and lifted up the little man dressed up in green.

He was a leprechaun dressed up as…well, himself.

Vince was in utter disbelief. First it's DX and now it's his illegitimate son! They were supposed to be off his guest list! How did they end up appearing out of nowhere and_ still_ ruin everything?

"Dad!" he exclaimed.

"Hornswoggle????"

"Aw it's Hornswoggle!" said Maria with a giggle. "Isn't he the cutest thing ever?"

"More like the ugliest thing ever." That earned Randy a slap at the back of the head from her. "What? I'm speaking the truth!"

Meanwhile Shawn nodded to confirm the answer. "That's riiiight. I think you forgot to bring him to the party, yes?"

The hundred eyes turned to direct their sight to Vince, who was still speechless. Well, wasn't Hornswoggle supposed to be included too?

"Well…you see..."

"He excluded him from the party if you didn't know!"

The crowd made a huge gasp among themselves. They turned to the new source of the voice.

"Nice going moron," Regal told the Coach before rolling his eyes.

Coach made a nervous laugh. "Well…I mean come on, he's annoying!"

"Well he's not to us!" said Brooke.

"He should be included. We all work together in the same company after all," said Batista.

"That's right!" said Mickie. "If he's not going to be included then…I won't either!"

Kelly turned to her. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that he's out, then I'm out too!"

"Me too!" Someone exclaimed.

Soon a thunderous chant was made. Fists were punching the air in unison.

"HORNSWOGGLE! HORNSWOGGLE! HORNSWOGGLE!"

"Wow, it looks like you're loved, buddy." Hunter told with a chuckle. Hornswoggle grinned.

"Okayyy..." Shawn began. "and they're coming off at five, four, three, two, one..."

Suddenly the lights went off again.

"And they're off," Shawn finished.

"BRING BACK THE LIGHTS!" Vince said.

The superstars and diva talked among themselves, wondering what was going to happen this time.

Then music began to play in the background. Not the kind that you would dance too but the one that would make you shiver up and down your spine.

The two big doors busted open from the bottom floor and the red mist came flowing to accompany the silhouette of an intruder. He seemed to be holding something long in his left hand and the other was holding a bag.

The divas screamed. Vince had his eyes widen with horror.

"It's him!" said Mickie.

"It's the Boo…it's the Boo…" Layla couldn't get herself to say his name.

"Hold me Spiderman!" Kelly quickly jumped into his arms.

"Alright, if you insist..." was Brian Kendrick's voice behind the mask.

"Gross!" Torrie exclaimed in horror.

The figure slowly weaved his way through the superstars who were quick enough to move out of his way.

Vince thought he had been frozen as he just stood there in the middle of the stage. He couldn't dare to move a muscle.

He hoped that it was just a dream. Unfortunately as the man climbed onto the stage, that was when he knew he wasn't.

There was the man. His face was painted red with black dots over it.

"Hello Vince," he began in a deep voice. "Are ya happy to see me?"

The host was already backing away. "You stay away from me!" He said, pointing a finger at him. "You hear me? Stay away from me!"

"Where are you going? The man asked as he followed him. "Are you scared?"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh but it looks like you are. Let me calm you down…I have a bag full of worms…"

Now his stomach was churning. He felt like he wanted to puke.

"NO!"

Vince dashed down the steps and away from the stage. He pushed the people out of the way.

"COACH! REGAL! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

The two obeyed and ran at a speed rate of a cheetah as they flew out of the door. Vince came out soon after.

"I am not going to stay around here, never!"

"But sir…the guests…" Regal began, trying to catch his breath.

"Screw all of them!" Vince spat. "I'm not going to let myself be humiliated!" He pulled open the door of his limo. "Are you two coming or shall I force you two go back inside."

"We'll come with you," they replied in unison, apparently not even bothering to think twice. They quickly went inside.

"Step on it driver!" Vince commanded.

The wheels screeched with force and then the limousine was driven away.

-----------

The loud shrills were still heard from the ball room. Soon the lights came back on again.

"Wow that was fun," said Hunter with a laugh.

"Totally!" said Shawn. "So um…shall we stop the chaos now?"

"Aw but I like to hear the divas scream."

"Hunter…"

"Alright, alright." Hunter pulled out his walkie talkie and pressed the button to talk. "Lights on."

"_Roger that."_

And just like that, the lights had returned.

"Wait a minute…" John trailed off with a confused look. "That's not the real Boogie Man."

He was right. The person who remained on stage still had his back toward the crowd. He had his back toward the crowd was much smaller than the Boogie Man…and fairer too.

"I AM THE BOOGIE HAAS! AND I'M COMING…."

He twirled his body around and spread his arms out. "TO PARTY DOWN!"

The crowd burst into thunderous laughter. So it wasn't the real Boogie Man like they had thought.

Instead, it was Charlie Haas.

"Oh my god! So it was you the whole time?!" Mickie asked.

"Sure is," Charlie grinned. "It was my idea but then Shawn and Hunter suggested that I should make the special appearance…"

"And what an appearance it was!" Brian laughed. "You scared the pants out of Vince!"

"It was actually fun." Charlie dipped a hand into the bag he was holding and pulled out something that appeared to be a worm...and ate it.

"EWWWWWW!" The superstars and divas began in disgust.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"You're eating a worm!" Layla exclaimed.

"Oh." Charlie laughed. "These are _gummy_ worms to be precise. There's more in the kitchen. I'll bring them out soon."

"Did you see the look on Vince's face?" Shawn laughed.

"Now that was priceless," Hunter agreed and laughed. "Great work Haas. You should be hired as an impersonator."

Charlie grinned. "Thanks guys."

"So who was the one who controlled the lights all this time?" Paul asked.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo…"

The superstars turned to look at the two people.

"That would be us." Shad grinned along with his good buddy JTG.

"So now Vince, Regal and Coach are gone…" Randy began.

"Then that means…" John began.

"That's right John…" Hunter said in a serious tone and folded his arms.

"What does it mean Hunter?" Shawn asked. He turned to Hornswoggle and then back to Hunter with concern.

Hunter's expression melted into an amused one. "It means it's time to PARTYYY!"

"YEAH!" The crowd screamed with excitement. JTG wasted little time to work with the DJ box to start the entertainment as 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy blasted through the speakers. Everyone began to dance.

"Oooh right!" Shawn nodded. "I knew that."

"Sure you did," said Hunter with a roll of the eyes. They then stooped down to meet the little man's height.

"Looks like your dad got quite a scare," Hunter said with a chuckle. "Thanks for helping out planned us out little man."

Hornwoggle grinned and slapped each of the duo's hand in a high five.

I wonder where he is now," Hunter began.

Shawn shrugged and chuckled. "I don't know He could be enjoying his limo ride home."

But a mischievous grin had told them otherwise. He was rubbing his hands gleefully.

"Wait a minute…" Hunter couldn't help but to curl his lips in an amused smile. "You had something else planned, don't ya?"

Hornswoggle didn't answer. He just grinned. Maybe there was something planned?

--------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They huddled together with Vince sitting in the middle. They were shaking like crazy with fear.

The Undertaker was sitting in the front beside the driver. His cold eyes were staring at them.

"Before the night is over, you three will rest…in…peace…."

He ended the statement by rolling his eyes into the back of his head.

"Th-this this car must be stopped!" said Vince.

"I'm afraid he can't do that," said the Undertaker. "But I'm sure he has a few words to say…" He directed his eyes to the driver. "Don't you driver?"

"Yes I do…" he turned around and Kane's face was revealed underneath the driver's hat.

"No…" Coach began.

"It can't be…" Regal said weakly.

Vince made a gulp at another scary sight before him.

"Happy Halloween," said Kane and then began to laugh like a maniac.

As the screams were made inside the limousine, the moon poured down its light onto the neighborhood in meanwhile.

There was one thing for sure.

Halloween had finally arrived indeed.

**-----**

**A/N: ****I just had to add in Kane and the Undertaker or this wouldn't be a Halloween story lol.**

**For those of you who didn't know, I have a poll up for my new story. Go and vote if you haven't done so yet.**

**Happy Halloween everyone!**


End file.
